


Her Collared Boy

by SebAfterSunset, sebastian2017



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Dom Magda, F/M, Femdom, Porn with Feelings, Sub Erik, really just fluff with a sprinkle of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebAfterSunset/pseuds/SebAfterSunset, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017
Summary: Erik thinks getting engaged will be the best thing that happens to him this week. Really, it's getting collared and he's more than happy to let Magda steal his spotlight.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Magda (X-Men)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Her Collared Boy

**Author's Note:**

> cw: D/s, hinting towards 24/7 relationship, sex

Erik’s the one to propose. That’s probably what inspires Magda to take the next step forward in their relationship. But at least Erik can say he proposed first. No one can take that away from him. They’re nineteen and young and drifting through the world and marriage is probably the last thing Erik should be thinking about, but fuck it. He loves Magda with every ounce of his being and he wants to start their forever as quickly as possible. So he doesn’t think twice about getting down on one knee and asking her to be his wife. 

She says yes, thankfully, or it would have made for a very embarrassing story. Says yes and gives him the absolute best pegging of his life and then spends the next week acting odd, which… Well, Erik panicked about it. Of course he did. He writes it off as very early pre wedding jitters, but of course he panics. The woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with acting odd as soon as they’re engaged seems like ample reason to panic. 

When he finally sees what she’s up to, Erik’s almost more relieved than anything. 

They’re tangled up together in bed, taking their sweet time to simply kiss and hold each other and enjoy each other’s company. Erik lets out a soft little whine when Magda pulls away. Magda’s always said he’s rather needy and Erik’s not about to debate that any time soon. 

“Patience, baby boy,” she murmurs, stroking his hair gently. “Close your eyes.” 

Erik complies, even though he sighs in disappointment. “Do you really have to step away for that?” 

Magda doesn’t reply to that and all Erik hears for a moment is her searching through their drawers for a moment. A few seconds later, something leather and sturdy is placed in Erik’s hands. She commands, “Open your eyes.” 

Erik does and looks down to see a collar on his palms. It’s simple, just black leather all across and an o-ring at the front. Erik thinks it’s absolutely perfect. He hesitates before looking up at Magda, almost afraid of getting excited too quickly. “Is this for me?” 

“It is. Will you be my collared submissive, Erik?” she asks, reaching up to stroke his cheek fondly. 

“You just had to go and steal my proposal spotlight, didn’t you?” Erik laughs. But of course, he nods. “There’s nothing I would love more, Magda.” 

“Come here then.” She beckons him closer and sits up on her knees to strap it into place around his neck. 

Erik breathes out a content sigh when she fastens it shut. He knows he won’t get to wear it all the time, but he already wants to never take it off. It’s nice to have a constant reminder that he’s hers. Erik leans forward to rest his forehead against her head and presses a quick kiss to the side of her neck. “God, I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” she promises, reaching up to stroke his hair. “We’ll get you something more discreet that you can wear out of the house. But for now, I want you to come to me every time you get home to have me put your collar back on, okay? And to have me take it off for you anytime you have to leave.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” he agrees, nodding happily. That sounds absolutely perfect. It fills him with the same warm sort of satisfaction as when he sleeps in a little longer and wakes up to find that Magda’s picked and laid out his clothes for the day, except ten times better. He doesn’t mind having his proposal spotlight stolen if it’s for something like this. 

Magda pushes at his shoulders until he’s on his back again, then moves to straddle him. “I bet you’ll look so pretty all flushed up from trying not to come and with a bruise peeking out the side of your collar.” 

“At this rate, you’ll kill me before our wedding date gets here…” Erik mumbles, moving his hands up to her hips. Which, apparently, was the wrong thing to do, because Magda swats his hands away and repositions them to hold onto the bed railing above his head. Erik’s cock gives a  _ very  _ interested twitch at that. 

“You don’t have permission to die any time soon,” she says, trailing her nails down his bare chest until reaching the waistband of his boxers. “I’d miss my cock far too much. And whose face would I sit on when I’m bored, hmm?”

She gets his boxers out of the way after that and puts a condom on him, which is already enough for Erik to feel like he’s two breaths away from coming. He is very, very happy to have Magda fuck him most times they make love, but there is a certain excitement that comes from the rare occasions when she’ll let him inside of her. It’s even more appealing to see how she doesn’t even bother undressing completely. She simply hikes up her nightgown and climbs onto his cock. 

Erik lets out a strangled moan as she slides onto him. Magda loves to hear him and his attempts to muffle himself are unacceptable it seems, because she reaches to tweak one of his nipples and there’s not much Erik can do except to whine softly and try not to roll his hips up towards her. It’s one thing to be allowed inside her, it’s another reward entirely to have a say in what their pace is. He’s not entirely successful, but it seems his effort is enough, because Magda rewards him by starting to move in earnest, a slow, steady rock that is more for her pleasure than his. Still, Erik is far happier being used for his mistress’s pleasure as he is to be given it. 

“You make the prettiest sounds,” Magda murmurs, reaching up to brush her thumb along his lower lip. “And I was right. You look spectacular in a collar.” 

**Author's Note:**

> do you like crying about erik being a sub, the x-women all being dommes, or erigda in general? me too. come cry about it in [The Brotherhood, an X-Men discord.](https://discord.gg/WYNyhb2) Or alternatively, come flail in my DMs on Tumblr, [sebbym17](http://sebbym17.tumblr.com/)


End file.
